Blista
Blista is a Bat minifigure introduced in 2014. He is currently one of the two members of the Bat Tribe, the other being Braptor. History Originally, Blista was just an ordinary bat in the Gorge of Eternal Depth until Chi dropped by Laval caused him to evolve along with other bats and the Scorpions and Spiders, and they gained an intense hunger for more Chi. They captured Crominus and Crunket and took them to the surface where they were shown the source of Chi, Mount Cavora. The Black Cloud They then blocked up the falls using the Bats' ability to turn into a black cloud so they could steal all the Chi, but were interrupted by the Tribes of Chima. Blista and the other bats later returned to Chima, but were stopped by Eris in an Eagle Interceptor. They also knocked over the eight Chima heroes before returning to the Outlands. Into the Outlands The Bats attacked the eight Chima heroes as they entered the Outlands and chased them into Lavertus' Speedorz gauntlet, where they were beaten. They were beat when Rogon used his Rock and Rolling Rogon Roller to knock rocks down on them. A Tangled Web They later took the spiders and returned to Mount Cavora, but Blista and his Bat Striker were shot down by Eris in her Eagle Interceptor, and Blista lost the Chi. The Legend Thief He later returned to Mount Cavora to chip off the mountain's Tribe Stones to make their own Speedorz with the Spiders and Bats. The Eagle and the Bear Blista later got his own Speedor and tried to beat Laval, but rammed Braptor trying to ram Laval. Earlier, he attacked Lavertus in the Wind Shadow in his Bat Striker, but was sent away. Blista was carrying a bunch of Chi orbs with other bats when they were hit by Rogon on his bike, so they tried to attack him, but were knocked out by the sound of his rock rubbing on his bike. Tooth or Consequences He later chased the eight Chima heroes and the Legend Beasts, but were buried by Laval's Chi-powered stick grenades. This May Sting a Bit He soon fought the eight Chima heroes, the Legend Beasts, Crominus, Lavertus and Rinona in the Wind Shadow, but was hit by a rock that Rogon made fall and soon the Scorpion Cave collapsed. Laval and Skinnet went to Lavertus' Outland Base looking for his "unfinished business" and discovered that Blista, Braptor and three other bats had escaped the Scorpion Cave and had left their weapons in the base. Laval and Sir Kicksalot defeated the other three, then Laval kicked Blista into a wall. He then roared and scared Braptor off, with the others following. They are most likely still in the Outlands. Cool and Collected Somehow, he was later held in Sir Fangar's ice trophy collection with other bats that had not escaped the cave and been frozen with the scorpions and spiders. A Very Slippery Slope He was later accidentally unfrozen by Flinx and started to fight with Laval's team, but Flinx melted the Ice Fortress and sent them plummeting into the Grand Arch Way, but the bats flew out. Biography (From LEGO.com) The Bats' strongest warrior is easily distracted and more interested in a good prank than a good fight! He does his best thinking upsie down and will often be seen in the midst of battle hanging by his feet! Physical Appearance Blista is a sand-blue bat with a pink nose. He has the typical massive ears and black wings as well. For attire, he wears an enormous sliver chestplate with exposes some of his muscular stomach. There are two decorative chains hanging from this armor. There is also a bat-head symbol on his chestplate, and a Chi-harness. On the legs, Blista wears nothing but a torn black loincloth made from fur, much like Braptor's, only without extra armor concealing it. His loincloth is held on by a matching black belt with a bat-shaped buckle. Notes *Blista's name may be a play on the word 'Blister'. *Blista's model is often used for generic bat soldiers, as can best be seen in the short Unfinished Business, which uses multiple bat soldiers in a screen shot. Episode Appearances *Incomplete Category:Bat tribe Category:Dark tribes Category:Villains Category:Redeemed characters